FNAF Truth or Dare
by The Trovatore
Summary: The FNAF Characters and I get together for some Truth or Dare. Submit your questions and dares via Review or PM!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FNAF games or characters. They belong to Scott Cawthon. I do however own The Trovatore. That's me.**

* * *

"Hello," I say, "and welcome to FNAF Truth or Dare! I am your host, The Trovatore, and joining me today are some of the animatronics and night guards of Five Nights at Freddy's 1-3. My Guests are: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, Golden Freddy, Marionette Puppet, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith, and Springtrap!" I gesture to said animatronics and night guards.

Marionette glares at me from his music box.

"I did **NOT** sign up for this," he says. I wind up his music box and say, "Go back to sleep, Marionette." As the music starts playing, Marionette snuggles down into his box and goes back to sleep.

 **"** I didn't sign up for this either," growls Freddy. So I look at him and say, "I don't care."

The night guards cower in the corner, trying not to be noticed by the animatronics. **"** Why are you doing this to us!?" Mike whimpers. I grin and say "Because their aren't nearly enough FNAF truth or dares in the world of fanfiction. Besides I'm getting extremely impatient with waiting for other FNAF Truth or Dare fanfic writers to have characters answer my questions and do my dares. So some of the questions and dares in this story will actually be from me. But only a few."

Everyone starts complaining until I yell, "SILENCE! Anyone who doesn't want to do a dare or answer a question will be sent to the FANPIT OF DOOM!"

I show them the Fanpit of Doom. It's filled with screaming fans, all eager to get their hands on their favorite characters. Upon seeing this, everyone shuts up. Then Marionette peeks out of his music box sleepily and says, "Did you say something about Doom?"

I repeat what i said, and he mutters something. "What was that?" I said. Marionette glares at me and yells, "I SAID I'M GOING BACK TO SLEEP!"

"Not yet. I need to finish explaining the rules," I say. "After I'm done, you can sleep. I just want to make sure you know the rules.

"The Truths and Dares will be submitted by people who read this fanfiction, and some will be from me. The people can submit their questions and dares in the review box, or they can PM me. They can ask for more FNAF characters to be brought in, and they can even nix the Fanpit of Doom if they really, really, REALLY want a character to do a dare or answer a question. However, i will not condone any sexual content, drug or alchaol usage, or extreme violence and gore. I wil publish a new chapter every day if possible. And i will censor any swearing.

"Okay you can go back to sleep now Marionette."

"Finally," mutters Marionette before snuggling back down into his box.

* * *

Submit your truths and dares and i will get to them ASAP!


	2. Chapter 1

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!**

I can't believe 5 people have already sent in truths and dares! OMG I'm so excited!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any of it's characters. They belong to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

 _The Truth Questions asked in front of everyone, but the dares are revealed only to the people they are for. Unless the dare is for someone to let someone else do something that they wouldn't normally allow them to do. In which case, the dare is revealed to both parties. For example, if someone dares Chica to let Bonnie steal her pizza, both Chica and Bonnie will be informed of the dare. And if someone dares Freddy to let everyone play Keepaway with his hat, everyone will be informed of the dare._

"Hello and welcome back to FNAF Truth or Dare!" I say. Springtrap says, "Already? It's only been 6 hours! Are you just coming up with questions and dares on your own?"  
"Nope!" I say. "Four people sent in questions and dares, and only 1 of them was me! Hooray! Now let's get to it!"

FoxyThePirate002 said:

 _Bonnie: Do you ship Fronnie? Be honest._  
 _Chica: Tell us your deepest darkest secret!_  
 _Freddy: Do you have anger issues?_  
 _Foxy: Tell me, does Freddy hate your guts?_  
 _Marionette: please tell the Author that can I ask more truths and dares after you answer this one?_

 _Freddy: kill Foxy, and do the happy dance. (Why am I so cruel)_  
 _Bonnie: Yell, YOU ARE A COLD BLOODED SUCKER in front of your crush._  
 _Chica: Make a drugged pizza and feed it to Jeremy._  
 _Foxy: Show your booty in front of Freddy._  
 _Goldie: take Marionette's box._  
 _Marionette: Draw faces on the guards when their asleep._  
 _Toy Freddy: Eat all the pizzas Chica made and let her beat you up._  
 _Toy Bonnie: Take Bonnie's guitar._  
 _Toy Chica: Kiss Mike or Jeremy._  
 _Mangle: Get revenge on the kids who tore you up._  
 _BB: Kiss JJ!_  
 _Springtrap: Destroy The Purple Guy._  
 _Mike: KISS JEREMY!_  
 _Jeremy: Play five nights at Freddy's 4._  
 _Fritz: BEAT HARD MODE IN FIXED PARTY IN FNAF WORLD!_

"No," says Bonnie. "I ship Bonnica." It takes a moment for the animatronin bunny realize that he said the second part out loud, but then he blushes and can't look at Chica. The Chicken also blushes, and says, "Actually my darkest secret is that I too ship Bonnica." Bonnie grins and hugs Chica.

"Psst... what does that mean?" whispers Balloon Boy to Marionette (who is now sitting outside his music box, with his back against the side). Marionette says, "When someone ships something it means they like the idea of two people or things being in a relationship. Bonnica is the name for Bonnie and Chica."

"Oh... OH!" says Balloon Boy. His face grows red. "Oh..." he says again.

"I don't have anger issues!" protests Freddy. "If anyone has anger issues it's-"

"Freddy Fazbear, if you say I'm the one with anger issues, SO HELP ME I WILL TEAR YOU TO F***ING PIECES!" yells Marionette.

"EEP! N-nevermind!" squeaks Freddy.

"Arr, I don' think Freddy hates me..." says Foxy. He turns to Freddy who shakes his head. "I don't hate you."

"You can ask as many questions and give as many dares as you want, FoxyThePirate002," says Marionette.

"Dare time!" I say excitedly. Freddy frowns and says, "I'm not gonna kill my friend! No way! Huh-uh! NOPE!" He jumps into the Fanpit of Doom. Everyone flinches as they hear his immediate shrill screams. Except the Marionette, who snickers.

"Well, I'd rather not suffer the way Freddy is, so here goes," says Bonnie. He stands in front of Chica and flashes her an "I'm Sorry" look before yelling "YOU ARE A COLD-BLOODED SUCKER!"

Chica grins and rushes to the kitchen where she bakes 20 dozen pizzas. "Dang Chica, the dare only says to make one drugged pizza," I say.

"I know," says Chica. "I'm just hungry." She then takes the drugged pizza over to Jeremy and tries to give it to him.

"No thank you," says Jeremy. "I'd rather-ACK!" Chica sits on him and force-feeds the drugged pizza to Jeremy. Once its gone Jeremy passes out from the drugged food.

Freddy drags himself out of the Fanpit of Doom. Foxy carried a huge chest to Freddy and opens it to reveal gold, silver, and jewels.

"Behold, me booty!" Foxy says proudly. I say, "Uh... Foxy, I think they meant your _other_ booty..."

"Arr, too bad matey," Foxy say.

Meanwhile, Goldie has been sneaking up to Marionette's music box. Gingerly, he tries to pick it up, but it's too heavy, so he starts dragging it. Unfortunately, Marionette is still leaning on it and feel it moving. Faster than you can say, "Pizza," he leaps at Goldie screeching. He grabs Goldie by the leg and starts slamming him into the ground. (If you've ever seen Marvel's The Avengers, it looks like the scene where the Hulk is smashing Loki around. Just picture Marionette instead of the Hulk, and Goldie instead of Loki. And Marionette screeching.)

"Uhhh... okay then," I say as Marionette finishes smashing Goldie and sits down against his music box again. I snap my fingers and the night guards fall asleep. Then I hand Marionette a sharpie and he starts drawing all over their faces, snickering as he does. When he is finished they all have glasses, a mustach, a goatie, and buck teeth drawn on their faces. Everyone starts laughing, and I snap my fingers again and the guards wake up. I show them a mirror and they scream.

"And the best part is, that was a magic sharpie and will never was off!" I cheer. "Next!"

Meanwhile, Toy Freddy has been eating Chica's Pizzas. Chica turns around and sees that he has eaten them all. She screams and starts punching and kicking him. She finishes by kicking the animatronic bear where the sun don't shine.

Toy Bonnie goes to Bonnie. "Hey look at that!" he cries, pointing behind Bonnie. Bonnie turns and Toy Bonnie takes the chance to steal his guitar and run off.

"You little punk!" yells Bonnie as he runs after Toy Bonnie.

Toy Chica says, "EWW! I'd rather jump in the Fanpit of Doom!" She then runs to the Fanpit and leaps in.

"AHHHHHHH!" she shrieks.

"Oh, no!" says Mangle. "They were just being kids!" She leaps into the Fanpit and screams.

"Yay, time to bring in Balloon Girl!" I say, snapping my fingers. Suddenly JJ appears next to Balloon Boy. I tell her what's going on in this story, and then BB kisses JJ. JJ is surprised, but elated.

I snap my fingers again, and Purple Guy appears in front of Springtrap. Before Purple Guy can even blink, Springtrap tears him to pieces-and then proceeds to eat him. Everyone inches away from Springtrap except Marionette who gives him a high-five.

"Well... that happened..." I say. "Next dare!"

"Oh, heck no!" yells Mike. He turns to leap into the Fanpit of Doom, but Toy Chica and Mangle drag themselves out and wail, "No! Don't do it! Whatever your dare is, it's nothing compared to the Fanpit!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Mike. "My dare is to kiss Jeremy! He's like a son to me!"

"So kiss him on the forehead or something," I snap. Mike looked surprised, and said, " why didn't I think of that?" He turns back and kisses Jeremy on the forehead.

"And here's a computer to play FNAF 4 on!" I say, handing a computer to Jeremy.

 *** TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY BONNIE PLAYING HIS GUITAR***

Jeremy seems to be traumatized forever.

"Okay Fritz! Your turn."

 ***TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY FREDDY LAUGHING8**

"Ha! That wasn't so hard!" laughed Fritz. Everyone stares at him in shock.

bbrae4ever said:

 _1\. I dare everyone to watch Markiplier play Five Nights At Freddy's._  
 _2\. What is everyone's worst fear?_  
 _3\. I dare Foxy to sing "You are a pirate"_  
 _4\. I dare everyone to play Volleyball with Marionette's music box._  
 _5\. I dare Marionette to show everyone what is in your music box. I mean seriously, that thing is big enough to conceal an entire ARMY!_

"Okay everyone! Time to watch one of my favorite YouTube Stars play one of my favorite games!" I say.

So we watch Markiplier play FNAF. Everyone is jumping at every jumpscares, except Marionette, who seems to find the jumpscares to be amusing.

"I'm starting to feel bad for the nightguards!" says Freddy when we're done.

"Okay, everyone's worst fear," I say. "I'll start. My worst fear is clowns."

"Losing my hat," says Freddy.

"My guitar being destroyed," says Bonnie.

"A burnt pizza," says Chica.

"Ninjas," says Foxy.

"Marionette," says Goldie.

"Finding ants in my Music Box," says Marionette.

"Snakes," says Toy Freddy.

"Being mistaken for a girl," says Toy Bonnie.

"The Fanpit of Doom," says Toy Chica.

"The Fanpit of Doom," says Mangle.

"Losing my sign," says BB.

"Losing my Balloons," says JJ.

"Cockroaches," says Springtrap.

"Losing Power," says Mike.

"Losing Power," says Jeremy.

"Losing Power," says Fritz.

After confessing our worst fears, Foxy started singing.

"Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is all right with me,  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!  
Yo Ho, ahoy and avast,  
Being a pirate is really badass!  
Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!  
You are a pirate!

You are a pirate! - Yay!

We've got us a map,  
To lead us to a hidden box,  
That's all locked up with locks!  
And buried deep away!

We'll dig up the box,  
We know it's full of precious booty!  
Burst open the locks!  
And then we'll say hooray!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is all right with me!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!  
Yo Ho, ahoy and avast,  
Being a Pirate is really badass!  
Hang the black flag  
At the end of the mast!  
You are a pirate!

Hahaha!

We're sailing away ,  
Adventure awaits on every shore!  
We set sail and explore  
And run and jump all day  
We float on our boat  
Until it's time to drop the anchor,  
Then hang up our coats  
Until we sail again!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is all right with me!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!"

"Okay now it's time to play volleyball with Marionette's music box!" I say. Marionette snarls, "Anyone who touches my box will DIE!"

Everyone cowers. Mangle says to Toy Chica, "Uh... do you think we'd be better off jumping back into the Fanpit or risking Marionette's rage?"

"Fanpit!" says Toy Chica. Freddy says, "I agree!"

Everyone runs for the fanpit and leaps in, screaming as the fans touches and ravages every inch of their bodies. Eventually they manage to climb back out and shudder. After they calm down I say, "All right Marionette, time to show us what you keep in your box!"

"Hmph..." mutters the Marionette. he goes to his music box, and starts taking things out. As he empties his box he names the things he removes, "I have string, candy, more string, paint, pencils, more string, plushies, clay, toy race cars, even more string, a woodworking station, a Ferrari, an entire mansion, video games, a bit more string, an arcade, a hospital, a supermarket, a bank, an amusement park, and more string hidden in my box."

We all stare at everything that Marionette takes out of his box. "O... M... G!" says Toy Chica. "How does all that even fit!" Marionette simply says, "Magic."

Dakeira said:

 _I dare Foxy to sing "What does the Fox Say"._  
 _I dare Chica to eat a roast chicken._  
 _I dare Bonnie to smash his guitar._  
 _I dare Freddy to steal the key to the Marionette's music box and hide it._

 _Marionette, is that your real face or is it just a mask?_  
 _Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy do you ever feel upset that you were replaced by the Toys?_

"I hate that song..." mutters Foxy. He starts singing.

"Dog goes woof, cat goes meow.  
Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeak.  
Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot.  
Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW OW OW.  
But there's one sound that no one knows...  
WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?

Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?

Big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice, and digging holes.  
Tiny paws, up the hill, suddenly you're standing still.  
Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise.  
But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse?  
How will you speak to that h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse?  
WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!  
Woo-oo-oo-ooo!  
WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

The secret of the fox, ancient mystery.  
Somewhere deep in the woods, I know you're hiding.  
What is your sound? Will we ever know?  
Will always be a mystery what do you say?

You're my guardian angel hiding in the woods.  
What is your sound?  
Will we ever know?  
I want to, I want to, I want to know!"

He then sits down and proceeds to sulk.

"No! I can't! That's canibalism!" shrieks Chica. "I'd rather face the Fanpit again!" She leaps into the Fanpit. After several minutes of screaming, she manages to crawl out.

"Oh no!" wails Bonnie. He shivers, and tears come to his eyes as he smashes his guitar. When he is done, I say, "Wow Bonnie! You were so brave! Just for that, I will use my magical Author Powers to fix your guitar." As Bonnie looks up in surprise, I snap my fingers and make his guitar put itself back together.

Meanwhile, Marionette had decided to go back to sleep in his music box. Freddy shudders as he takes the key out of the music box, and desperately searches for a place to hide it. As Marionette pokes his head out, he sees Freddy throw the key into the Fanpit.

"Great!" says Marionette coldly. "Now you can go get it!"

"Huh-uh!" cries Freddy. "No way! I'm not going back in there! You get it!"

"I'm not the idiot who decided to steal it and throw it in the Fanpit!" snaps Marionette as he getsout of his box and stalks towards the animatronic bear. "Get in there and get it!"

"Make me!" says Freddy. But as Marionette grabs him by the throat and lifts him into the air with one hand, Freddy realizes that he made a big mistake.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screams as Marionette throws him into the Fanpit of Doom. Marionette crosses his arms and says, "Don't even think about trying to come out until you've found the key!"

Fortunately for Freddy he finds the key quickly and escapes the Fanpit with it.

Marionette turns to everyone else, and says, "Don't mess with my music box!"

"Truth Time!" I say.

"This is a mask," says Marionette. "See?" He takes off his mask to reveal a pale, but surprisingly human face.

"No, not really," says Bonnie. Chica says, "We sometimes have contests to see whether the older animatronics or the toys are better at certain things." Freddy and Foxy.

MarionetteIsHot said:

 _Marionette, what would you do if the most gorgeous female puppet in the entire universe was added to the Prize Corner, and she said she thinks you're the most handsome puppet in the entire universe? And what would you do if someone made her cry?_

 _Marionette, why do you attack me when the music box stops?_

 _Marionette you are now the most ticklish thing in the entire universe. I dare you to let everyone tie you down and tickle torture you for three hours. And you can't take the Fanpit of Doom to avoid it either! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! #soevil_

"Umm..." says Marionette, somewhat flustered. "Well... umm... I guess i would try to get to know her better. Maybe we would start dating, and maybe raise a little puppet family..." He blushes and puts his mask back on. "And if someone made her cry, well, let's just say they wouldn't live long enough to regret it..."

"And as far as when the music box stops," he says, "I'm not trying to kill you or anything. It's just that the music is soothing and helps me stay calm. It also helps me to not have nightmares. When it stops, I panic, and run to find someone to comfort me. And since you were the one who kept the music box playing in the first place, my natural instinct is to run to you for protection. It's like when a child has nightmares, they run to their parents for a hug and to be comforted and protected."

"Awww," I say. "You know, you're not so scary when one thinks of you like that." The guards hug him.

"Okay," I say, "ready for the dare?"

"OH, HELL NO!" Marionette yells. He turns to jump in the Fanpit of Doom, but now there's a force field over it.

"Sorry Marionette, but the fan nixed the Fanpit of Doom," I say with a grin. Marionette flies away as fast as he can.

"AFTER THAT PUPPET!" yells Freddy. Everyone races after Marionette. He manages to escape and we meet back next to the Fanpit of Doom to discuss our strategy.

"Usually when Marionette is scared, he'll hide in his music box," says BB. Toy Freddy leads us to the music box and knocks on the lid. Marionette peeks out, but he's dressed in a poncho and a sombrero, with a fake mustache on his face instead of his mask, and he's holding a tray of tacos.

"Uh... Marionette?" says Toy Freddy, confused. Marionette shakes his head quickly and says, "¡No! ¡No hay señor de marionetas aquí! ¡Lo siento!" [Translated: Nope! There is no Puppet Master here! Sorry!]

"Marionette you're not fooling anyone!" says Mike. Marionette looks at us for a moment then dives back into his box shutting the lid with a sharp SNAP!

"Get him!" yells Toy Bonnie as he and Toy Chica lift the lid. We drag Marionette out of the box (somehow he has managed to get rid of his disguise and put his mask on in the split second that the lid had been closed). We carry the screaming puppet to a table and tie him down, and then start tickling him.

"NOOOOOO!" he screams. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not until three hours are up!" I say cheerfully. The poor puppet begs for mercy as he laughs helplessly, then threatens to kill us all for this when we don't release him. Then he starts begging again.

"PLEAHEEHEES AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL DOOOOOO ANYHEEHEEHEEHEEHEETHIHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEING!"

 ***TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHICA BANGING POTS AND PANS IN THE KITCHEN***

Finally the three hours are up and we release him. He is so exhausted that he can't even move. He passes out.

When the Marionette wakes up I announce the final dare.

RougeSpirit said:

 _Marionette must not listen to music for 24hours without killing any guards. The fanpit of doom cannot be his escape._

"Didn't we already establish the fact that I don't kill the guard?" snapped Marionette, but he agrees not to listen to his music for 24 hours and to not bother the guards.

 ***TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY BB STEALING YOUR BATTERIES***

Marionette is not doing very well. He's already had ten nightmares, and he's now curled up in a ball in a corner sobbing for the demons to go away. We all feel bad for him. Then I look at my clock and cheer.

"You did it Marionette!" I say. "It's been 24 hours!"

Marionette flies to his music box, bawling his poor eyes out. I wind up the music box and soon he is fast asleep, sleeping peacefully.


End file.
